Samplers have long been used to determine the precise make-up of fluids being used in many industrial activities, particularly with respect to hydrocarbon materials produced as a result of drilling activities. The entire testing process includes the taking, storing and analyzing of product samples. In order to achieve the degree of accuracy required, the analyzed product must be thoroughly mixed prior to analysis. Various mixing devices and techniques have been used. These prior art devices include (1) a mixing element attached to a shaft, which shaft and element extends within the sample cylinder and is moved therethrough; (2) one or more balls positioned interior of such cylinder whereby, on a shaking action being induced, turbulence is caused in the sampled fluid; and (3) a geometric blade being positioned within the cylinder and caused to gravity-fall therein. The following prior art examples were found by a search, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,547,562; 2,535,387; 3,229,963; 3,390,580; 3,789,670; 3,793,886; 4,284,360; and 4,328,710.
Various deficiencies have occurred with respect to such products. These have included (1) hazardous conditions resulting when a shaft extends within a high pressure vessel; (2) turbulence causing mixing only in the area immediately surrounding a ball; and (3) shear, with resulting mixing, only along the entire line coursed by the gravity-descending blade or blades.
This invention has as its purpose the achieving of a thorough mixing throughout the sampled fluid provided the fluid cylinder.